New Year's Notes
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: Remus is receiving anonymous notes on New Year's Eve. Who is this admirer, and will he decide to meet them at midnight? RL/SB


**I'm baaaaaack. Sorry it took so long. But really, it's only been two months. Here is another Wolfstar fic for you!**

* * *

New Year's Eve. Music rocked the entire Common Room. How the professors couldn't hear a beat that was currently vibrating furniture, food, and people was completely beyond Remus, but there wasn't an authority figure in sight. Strangely, Sirius Black wasn't anywhere in sight either, and Sirius Black _never _missed a party. Remus checked the clock: 5 minutes until midnight. He had to hurry.

* * *

_Morning of New Year's Eve:_

Remus inhaled deeply with the air of one swiftly approaching consciousness but desperately clinging to the deepest, most dreamless sleep. It had been a quiet night in which he hadn't been haunted by nightmares, or even worse, dreams about Sirius. Those seemed to cling to him lately; he couldn't catch a break. He wanted to get romantic thoughts of Sirius out of his head. A few months ago, he could envision perfectly the look of horror etched across Sirius's face if he were to find out about Remus's infatuation with him. Now, he wasn't as scared of that look of horror as much as fearful about what the future might hold. Success didn't seem to be written in the stars for a gay werewolf, and Remus didn't think that success would be readily available to a gay werewolf's lover either. So, he calmly tried to push his dreams and strong romantic feelings away. Luckily, he'd manage to escape one night of dreams. As long as Sirius didn't realize his feelings or develop his own feelings for Remus, he never had to worry about how such a relationship could ruin Sirius's future—whatever future he had left for him after being disowned by the Blacks, of course.

Remus rolled over and something poked his cheek. He wriggled under his quilt and tried to dislodge the object, but he only succeeded in making it tickle him. His eyes popped open in irritation. The object was a folded piece of paper, and upon further inspection, was found to be a note. He opened it.

_Your sleep, it seems,_

_Had no nightmares or dreams._

_Forgive me for spying,_

_But I like not hearing your screams_

_Of horror. You looked peaceful, _

_Beautiful, a radiant beam._

That was…odd. Was this supposed to be a love note or something congratulating him on not freaking out during the middle of the night per usual?

He decided not to think over it too much and headed toward the shower to prepare for the day.

When he reached down to turn on the water, he noticed a bit of parchment poking out from under the rug. He tugged it out and unfolded it.

_Don't worry, I'm not watching you shower,_

_But the clock swings closer to midnight by the hour._

_I have prepared more of these_

_To give you all day; consider my offer,_

_Or my mood might turn sour._

What offer? There hadn't been any offer yet! But if these consecutive notes told Remus anything, it was that the anonymous writer knew his schedule well and would find a way to bring him more notes.

Remus stepped into the shower with a confused sigh.

* * *

_Noon on New Year's Eve:_

Remus sat down to lunch in the Great Hall next to James and Peter; he hadn't seen Sirius all day. As he plopped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate, he noticed something sticking out the pile. Not only was he becoming slightly nervous about these notes, but he was also vaguely impressed the anonymous pursuer knew he would get mashed potatoes. He plucked out the note and wiped the soggy parchment somewhat clean with his napkin.

_I have not treated you with derision,_

_Quite the opposite in fact, _

_So now it's your decision:_

_Will you meet me tonight?_

Remus's stomach churned; so it _was _an admirer. A sneaking suspicion crept up his spine. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

_Afternoon on New Year's Eve:_

Remus waved to Madam Pince as he entered the library. He chose his favorite chair in a deserted corner and settled in to read his book. As he opened to the marked page, a piece of paper fell out. Knowing what would follow, he picked it up and opened it with a shaky hand.

_Assuming you'll meet me,_

_I'll give you a hint;_

_I'm not in a tree._

_The __**MOON **__and the __**STARS**_

_Couldn't write a love story better than ours._

Remus chuckled quietly at the bold emphasis put upon "moon" and "stars." He felt his suspicions slowly being confirmed. He sat back in his chair, wondering whether to expect another note, and began reading to pass the time.

* * *

_Evening on New Year's Eve:_

Remus checked his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked quite handsome in his jeans and black button-up shirt that lay open at the top. His hair hung loosely over his forehead. He was a bit self-conscious about the scars maiming bits of his skin, but nothing could be done about those. Something on the corner of the mirror caught his eye: another note. He tugged it down with a grin and opened it.

_In case you didn't realize earlier,_

_I meant the astronomy tower. _

_Now you hold all the power._

_What the hell rhymes with earlier?_

_Damn I hate rhyming. _

_Just be there at midnight._

Remus laughed loudly. His suspicions were fully confirmed. He went down to the Common Room to enjoy the party.

* * *

_4 Minutes Until Midnight on New Year's Eve:_

Remus raced up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Why did there have to be so many bloody flights? Couldn't they install something useful to carry people up and down from the Tower? Maybe hire a hippogriff to fly people back and forth? He finally saw the door and burst through, breathing heavily.

"Three minutes until midnight. Cut it close there, Moony. I thought you might not come."

Remus grinned, breathing deeply. "Of course I came, Padfoot. Would've been wrong for me not to when you put all that effort into rhyming words."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to sound sophisticated and eloquent. You know, throw you off the trail a bit."

"Sirius, you can't throw me off of the trail. You were always the first suspect. Plus, when I didn't see you all day, it was a big confirmation that you were the one."

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you in person."

"You are telling me in person, Padfoot. Right now. If you'd done things any other way, you wouldn't be you."

Sirius chuckled. "You're right. Remus?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Sirius grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a long kiss. Fireworks blared out the window, signaling a new year and a new love.

* * *

**Happy New Year to all of you beautiful, crazy Wolfstar fanfictioners! I hope your 2013 is amazing! Please leave a review if you'd like!**


End file.
